The Great Hunt Champion (Light Side)
:Important Note: Due to the nature of Star Wars the Old Republic, the Bounty Hunter's alignment depends entirely on the player. This article assumes a Light Side version of the character. The Great Hunt Champion was a Bounty Hunter who operated during the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Republic. Despite being a bounty hunter the Great Hunt Champion was possessed of a strong sense of honor and would repeatedly turn down jobs and/or spare targets depending on the situation, also preferring to only kill evil targets and keeping his/her relationship with the Sith Empire strictly professional. History The Great Hunt Champion first appears on Nal Hutta working with a small group of bounty hunters led by retired legend Braden. Braden's goal is to get his newest recruit a place in the upcoming Great Hunt, a contest between various bounty hunters. Tragically, Braden is killed by the rogue Mandalorian hunter Tarro Blood, forcing the Bounty Hunter to find their own place in the Great Hunt alongside Braden's protege and surrogate daughter Mako. Eventually, the two secured a place in the Great Hunt after a series of misadventures on the Sith planet Drommund Kaas. Managing to track down and either capture or kill all of their targets, the Bounty Hunter won the Great Hunt and was crowned champion, also ironically recruiting one of his/her targets in the process. From there, the Great Hunt Champion was allowed to work for and alongside previous winners, tracking down the most dangerous and high-profile of targets. Tragically though, the other Great Hunt champions were murdered by renegade Republic and Jedi forces led by the delusional fanatic Jedi Master Jun Seros, who promptly framed the Great Hunt Champion for a kilometer long list of crimes. Suddenly one of the most wanted individuals in the galaxy, the Great Hunt Champion was forced into an alliance with the notorious and sadistic Sith Lord Darth Tormen. Working for Tormen, the Great Hunt Champion aided him in his efforts on Corellia and ultimately got revenge on Jun Seros by killing him. After Darth Tormen slaughtered the Green Jedi under Seros' command, he instructed the Great Hunt Champion with locating and killing Supreme Chancellor Janarus. Upon confronting Chancellor Janarus however, the Great Hunt Champion decided to hear him out. Janarus revealed that he had cleared the Great Hunt Champion's name, an act which would also force him to resign. Offering to make a deal with the Great Hunt Champion, Janarus said that he would be able to do more for him/her if they killed Darth Tormen, also pointing out that the Sith Lord was evil. Agreeing, the Great Hunt Champion at last freed themself from Tormen's influence and killed him. The soon-to-be former Supreme Chancellor bid the Great Hunt Champion a fond farewell, also hoping that he/she continued to show similar good judgment in the future. Gallery SWTOR_BH-companions-group.jpg|The Great Hunt Champion with their crew tumblr_m9pfvv8DoA1r7a9x5o1_500.jpg|The Great Hunt Champion takes aim Blizz-fires-a-rocket.png|The Great Hunt Champion fighting alongside the Jawa Blizz Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Elementals Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Unwanted Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Good Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Honorable